Along with development of sciences and technologies, more and more people pay attention to an instant messaging system. And various communication technologies implementing instant messaging between people has gradually been recognized and accepted. For example, in daily life, the instant messaging system has become an important communication tool, facilitating the work, life and study of people.
The instant messaging system implements a point-to-point message transmission in real time via the Internet, and the point-to-point message transmission includes a transmission of files, words, figures, voices or videos. The instant messaging system, serving as one mode of instant communication using Internet, provides a convenient interaction between users, and charges with a cheaper price. Therefore, the instant messaging system has been spread widely within a short time.
FIG. 1 is a network structure schematic diagram of a conventional instant messaging system. Referring to FIG. 1, a network includes a sender 100, an instant messaging server 200, an Internet 300 and a receiver 400. The sender 100 and the receiver 400 perform an interaction of instant customized message via the instant messaging server 200, i.e., a message channel between the sender 100 and the receiver 400 is established via the Internet 300. After a coding method and a data format associated with the instant message is specified, the sender 100 and the receiver 400 perform an instant message transmission via the Internet 300, so that an instant messaging can be completed. Instant messaging modules are respectively set in the sender 100 and the receiver 400 for the instant messaging between the sender 100 and the receiver 400.
An interaction of word, voice or/and video and via the Internet can be implemented via the instant messaging system, which can implement a share of files, figures or/and videos, and facilitate life and study of people. However, before the sender 100 transmits the instant message, the sender 100 needs to organize preview message firstly, such as the sender 100 needs to input words via a keyboard, copy and paste figures by clicking a mouse. During a period of the sender 100 organizing the preview message, the receiver 400 knows nothing about a condition of sender; so a non-interaction time slot will be generated during this period. So the real time and efficiency of interaction via the instant messaging system are affected badly.